Mine
by Aesthetically Depressed
Summary: This isn't your traditional Twilight story. Bella has had one of the hardest live's you could ever imagine, but is still the sweetest person you could ever know. Don't let it fool you. She doesn't take it well when people hurt innocents or people close to her and believe me she has the powers to make you pay for it. In this story, Bella doesn't know the Cullens.
1. Mine

**_MINE_**

Chapter 1

A Jasper and Bella Story

Warning Contains: Edward, Alice, Renee, Phil, and Charlie bashing. There will also be: Rough language, rape, violence, and sexual situations between…. you know who [and possibly others *evil cackle].

This is my first story. Don't hold back, I need feedback to improve.

Most Importantly: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT. THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS I MAY USE ARE NOT MINE [see what I did there]!

Now…Lets Begin

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

**_Hi. I'm Bella Swan…. or Rosetta Finchella, Alyssa Goldstone or whatever other alias you know me as. You see, when you move through centuries making appearances here and there you tend to want to change your name. Yes, you heard correctly, centuries. For you see,…wait for it…I'm a vampire! Yep, blood suckery fuckery and all! Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of vampy myths out there. For instance, *clears throat_**

1\. We _don't burn in the sun, but we do sparkle…yep…sparkle. Blood sucking, immortal, super human fucking disco balls._

2\. We _don't sleep in coffins. In fact, we don't sleep whatsoever._

3\. We _have impeccable strength and brain capacity._

4\. Some _of us have gifts._

5\. We _are "perfectly perfect" *rolls eyes* by default because the venom that is used to change us basically takes away all our imperfections from human life._

**_However, some of these rules don't apply to me due to some events that took place in the darkest parts of anybody's life…. the past._**

**_Chapter finished! If you like it, the next will be about Bella's past. I promise that they won't all be this short. Tell me what you think…._**

**_Reviews are love!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's Past Part 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT!

ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

Rating for this chapter: T

WARNING: Minor Charlie and Renee bashing

Please, allow me to properly introduce myself. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. Born February 14, 1824 in Houston,Texas to parents Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan.

When I was younger, I didn't necessarily have a terrible life... When you really think about it, it was probably my fault.

I was told repeatedly from a young age that I was just a mistake. An accident. A mishap, however you would phrase it. My parents had a heart-filled hate towards me for just being born...I should've been better...I could've been better.

My mother constantly told me I was too fat, ugly, and half-witted [mostly because of my accent, the one I was afraid to love] to be her daughter starting from, well, as long as I could remember...I believed her... She got angry when she thought I wasn't adequate enough...Broken glass carved into my skin, the I can still hear and feel the whips hitting my flesh...So, starved myself for her approval and fed on knowledge, getting my hands on any book I could possibly find. Which wasn't exactly a problem. My mother slept with all of the dukes, duchess, kings, queens, basically anybody with money so she could bait them into about a thousand dollars each with her "I'm just a poor little country girl that happens to be a freak in the sheets" attitude.

"I'm not a prostitute." She told me once, " I use my assets. I have no idea how you're going to make it in this world. Heed my words child, no one will ever want you.

Believe it or not, this all happened while Renee and Charlie were engaged. He simply chuckled at my mother's 'antics' ,turned a blind eye, and paid off all the people she fucked and then fucked over in order to maintain the family image. All that time, I stood there and took it knowing that they would only find satisfaction in my tears and be angered if I was even thought to have an opinion or voice anywhere in that household. It was my fault...I let it happen...I'm worthless.

Using the money from her various sexual escapades, Renee had absolutely no problem buying books for me, and I had absolutely no problem reading them if, it meant that me, her daughter would eventually be worthy of at least a fraction of her love. So, I read and I learned from experiences [mostly from problems that led to six on one showdowns with pesky boys in the neighborhood]. I developed theories about mathematics and physics that would make Albert Einstein confused. I understood and made poems that would make Edgar Allan Poe jealous. By the time I was 11 ,I could fight and fire a riffle better than most of the men going off to war. I knew calculus by the time I was twelve and even the private tutors *shudders* Renee and Charlie got for me said repeatedly to my parents that I didn't need them... I didn't believe them... nobody believed...I was never good enough... I will never be good enough.

My father however, *sigh* was a different story...one far, far, worse. He was a good man at some point in his life I'm sure, but somewhere along the line, the world had corrupted him. He was born into a rich family who spoiled him to death and he always got what he wanted. He knew it too. And one night... he finally realized that I truly meant nothing to him...and I had no power to stop it...

Reviews are love

I have no clue what I'm doing, so please tell me if I should continue or if I'm wasting my time!

If you think I'm not, then I shall end this cursed cliff hanger! *smiles*

P.S There is a reason that I didn't include the features of her parents and changed her birth date.


	3. Chapter 3: Bella's Past Part 2

DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!

ALL CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTERS GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYERS!

Bold: Bella's Thoughts

Italic: Bella's flashback

Normal: Bella simply speaking to reader

I still remember the moment. I supose that it would make sense since it's permanently burned into my cerebrum...

Flashback...

Tuesday, February 14th, 1837

My 12th Birthday...

...Yay

Believe or not, it was a dark, stormy night. Around 10:45 P.M. Rain was relentlessly pounding on the glamorous marble walls outside and gorgeous vinyl windows. The same windows that were made to make everyone in the community jealous... don't judge a book by its cover... The same windows that's materials were ironically made for blocking out some of the sun's light... Just like how everything in this house, every person seemed genetically designed to block out all the light in my life... No escape... I deserved it...

Just like in horror stories, all the situations kind of aligned perfectly... waiting for the monster in the closet... I had just gotten home from a grocery run. [You know, you would think that since my parents were both rich, they would have people to help out around the house. Yeah, that was all me. My parents simply said we had "help" *rolls eyes* to keep up appearances to the neighbors.] ...No, be thankful they found at least one use for you... you're useless never forget that...

The house was eerily silent. Usually while walking in, I would be instantly hit with Renee shouting orders at me or the sight of her and Charlie going at it senselessly on the couch leaving the mess for me to clean up later, but no. This, this was different. This was considerably scarier than any campfire tale ... I knew something was up... Why didn't I just... No escape... ...NO...No way out...I didn't know what to do...Tell me what to do...

I couldn't leave, I was always expected to be home by eleven P.M sharp, when they actually let me out of the house [to do their chores]...Be thankful...If I were to disobey their orders...Renee would lock me in the basement and starve me for weeks..."At least I'll be skinnier''... I constantly told myself. Willing the pain away with hope for my mother's love...A race with no finish line.

So, I suppose that you could've seen my particular perdicament in that specific period of time.

By this particular era in my life, I had grown into my body I had a flat stomach, decent curves, straight, white teeth, and I had matured in certain areas faster than any of the girls my age...educationally and physically... you still weren't good enough...you will never be good enough... The boys in area had started to notice...and so did Charlie.

It started with subtle touches on the shoulder or up my back while I was folding laundry or making dinner. It escalated into something much more sinister. He began watching me when he thought I was sleeping and passing by my room constantly when I was changing into my night wear [I couldn't close my door... Renee said that I didn't deserve privacy... I believed her]. So, it continued, until tonight.

So, there I was. Standing by my front door. Still pondering as to continue through this almost sickening silence.

The deep voice of two men, followed by my instant fear, make my choice for me.

I apologize for drawing the scene out for so long. One more chapter, I promise.

Reviews are love

Please tell me if I'm wasting my time.


	4. Chapter 4: Bella's Past Part 3

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

ALL REAL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYERS!

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: So, there I was. Standing by my front door. Still pondering as to continue through this almost sickening silence.

The deep voice of two men, followed by my instant fear, make my choice for me

They were both about six feet tall and dressed in white dress shirts that were rolled up to their elbows and black slacks. They also had piercing blue eyes that seemed to have a strange red tint to them.

One had short, strawberry blond hair, [an uncommon hair color at the time, and a slight English inflection when he spoke. The other had messy, unkept, midnight black hair and a heavy Mexican accent.

''Is this her?'' Strawberry enquired

''Yes'' An oddly familiar voice answered

Suddenly, the two men moved aside revealing none other than Charlie... At this point, you would be correct in your assumption if you believe that, by now, I was scared and confused.

"You said two million, right?" Charlie inquired

''Yes sir", Mexy responded in a distinct military tone.

I suddenly grasped what was happening. There was chain of girls disappearing in the neighborhood, there were rumors going around about young girls being sold to the highest bidder. Correspondingly, I remember Renee talking about our unfortunate financial difficulties due to her fooling around. Apparently, all the people she slept with want revenge because of her constant wondering fingers. No, not the ones you're thinking about. You see, Renee wasn't only stealing money, but also anything from clothes, to jewels, to antiques. Basically, anything that she could stuff between her breasts in time. She also managed to give over 20 people [ladies and gents] STDs... As I'm sure you can imagine, they were NOT happy and wanted money as payment for my mother's...hobbies.

While I was recalling the events that got me into this situation, the two men managed to approach me. I finally tuned in at the sound of strawberry's voice.

"Hello, little girl. Do you know why we're here?''

"Because my father sold me?'' I blurted out, my mental filter now nonexistant. As my father actually [strangely] looked ashamed.

"Correct", both the men said at the same time.

They began speaking to each other.

''I believe Maria will like her, very perceptive indeed." Mexy pointed out

Strawberry then intervened by adding "I think we should introduce her to some of the things she'll have to get used to in Maria's army. Don't you agree."

I noticed that Charlie had left the room and as the gravity of the situation set in...I screamed.

However, before it could even register as a sound , Strawberry was on me. He placed his mouth on mine and quickly pushed his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him away, but in a flash, Mexy was behind me, holding my hands behind my back. I tried to struggle, but it felt like stone was being painfully wrapped around my arms, encasing them. I then felt something hard and rough against my leg which caused me to look down. Only to find a strange protruding figure coming out of Strawberry's pants. In the severity of the moment, I realized what it was and fought harder, but to no avail. Strawberry ripped my clothes off while Mexy held me. Berry roughly bit my breast while both he and Mexy started grinding against me. In a blink of any eye, we were on the couch. Berry was hovering above me binding my arms with his to be sure I shall not move. While Mexy was at the end of the couch. Just watching, ominously stoking his member. Berry tore my underwear and his pants, the movements to fast for me to catch.

Suddenly, it dawned on me...they're not human.

Abruptly, Mexy appeared beside me and squeezed and fondled my breast so coarsely, it drew blood. I heard a sound that was distinctly close to that of an animal growl and looked up at the two despicable creatures...

I was met with pitch black eyes.

Filled to the brim with a hateful hunger so powerful, that anyone in the right mind would avoid them.

I tried to scream once again, only to be silenced by Mexy shoving his disgusting, protruding, appendage down my throat. I gaged and felt like I was suffocating and at an attempt to defend myself, I bit down... they weren't happy.

"You little bitch, teach her a lesson Alex" Mexy growled evilly

I was then met with a sharp horrible biting sensation on my chest, followed by a feeling I could only describe as my very life source being sucked out of me. But before the allowed me the curtesy to black out, Alex plunged himself into me taking my innocence as he held me down. I looked toward my Netherlands, praying that it was all a dream, but was met with a crime scene of crimson...

Then the pain hit

And I never thought I would experience something so mentally, emotionally, and physically excruciating...

I was wrong

I wil now continue with the story of Bella in Maria's army.

However, as the story continues, you'll probably find out more

Reviews are love


	5. Chapter 5: Maria's Army Foreshadow

Pain

Self Hate

Pain

Self Hate

A constant mantra of feelings replaying itself in my head. I've woken up since the...incident. I don't think they've realized as yet.

We're travelling, but on in a wagon.

It's been a constant blur of scenery since I've awoken, and I know that means we're travelling much to fast for any mode of transportation.

I begin to piece together all the information I've gathered. I used to read stories of folk lore in tribes worldwide. One spoke of "The cold ones". They were to have skin harder than any material and as cold as the England winter chill. Their feet would be as graceful as a dove, but as fast as a cheetah. Their eyes ranging from different shades. Their strength, smarts, and advanced senses are also unmatched by any being that now walks the earth, followed by indescribable beauty used to lure in their prey. Some are even said to have gifts.

Their food source, however, remains as a constant in all of the tales.

As I contemplated this information, I began to come to terms with how many similarities "The Cold Ones" and the fiends now carrying me to some unknown destination.

They were vampires.

And I had a tinkling feeling at the back of my mind, that where ever we were going, had a lot more.


	6. Chapter 6: Maria's Army Part 1

Again Nothing Belongs To Me But The Plot

Enjoy...

Hopefully

We finally arrived. 'To where', you might ask...

I have no stinking clue

As soon as they realized that I was awake, they put a blind fold on me, set me on my knees, and tied my hands behind my back. Luckily, my other senses began to enhance. I began to notice a distinct scent in the air, it was similar to smoke but it was such a sweet scent that it couldn't possibly be just a nearby fire. My knees were sore and felt like they were getting continuously scratched as I struggled against my binds. So I assumed I was on some form of gravel.

I tried my best to listen to my surroundings. When I was younger, something that kept me from going insane was taking a moment, closing my eyes, and just listening.

I knew that we had to be in some sort of clearing in a forest. I could hear streams and birds chirping. I assume we were also at some sort of Confederate camp because of the occasional sounds of leaders calling orders.

But there was something...different.

I would hear what I could only compare to stone being ripped to pieces and then deafening screams followed by the sound of a match being lit.

Then more screams

I was brought back to reality by the familiar voices of the barbarians brought me out of my trance. It seemed like they were speaking at a different pace than my ears were able to comprehend. So, I resorted to my previous technique.

"This one is special Maria, we've been watching her for years"

They words that Mexy spoke shook me to my very core.

They have been watching Renee, Charlie, and I ...for years

I tried desperately to calm my now fast beating heart, knowing they could hear it.

"The girl, does she know anything?"

A strange female Mexican voice inquisitively asked, I'm guessing that was Maria.

Her voice was almost like birds chirping.

It was gentle, but had an incredibly dangerous undertone.

"No"

Berry or rather Alex, responded quietly and complexingly scared.

"Good. What qualities do you believe she has for the program?"

Maria asked in a strict, military fashion. She's probably a high ranked officer.

"Great fighter. Intelligent. Strategic. Patient"

-Mexy

Straight to the point, must be soldiers

"Good, take her."

-Maria

I was instantaneously grabbed, put upright, and forced to walk. Even though the blindfold, my eyes reacted when we entered a building with bright lighting. It was quite odd, because it didn't seem like the light was coming from a lamp, but rather overhead. It was also incredibly bright. I felt us going deeper and deeper into the building, getting more and more secluded.

My mind went into overdrive with worst case scenarios.

I began to struggle harder. I gathered momentum and backflipped to break out of their hands. I was able to break out of my binds and make a short run for it, only to be kicked violently in the back to the floor by my captor.

I kept my face impassive, not willing to show them that I was in any kind of pain.

"Controlarte perra"

A gruff, unfamiliar voice rebutted as he bonded my hands win his concrete like grip.

Dang, it's a good thing I learned Spanish, but that was a little harsh.

Finally, we arrived at our undisclosed destination.

I was roughly sat down and my blindfold was torn off.

I was met with a room full of children, all from different cultures. Judging by the noise they were making, all as curious as I.

The room was very foreign to me. We were sat down in what I infer was a classroom setting and there were oddly shaped florescent lights that seemed built into the ceiling. It was almost futuristic. Everything in the room was painted a blinding white, as pure as a dove.

An eerie contrast from what I heard earlier.

Almost instantly after my brief observation, a man appeared. The whole room quieted at the sight.

He walked with the grace of a jungle predator, and had a smile sinister enough to fit the title. He was complete with beautiful dark brown, shoulder length hair, perfect teeth, flawless skin and a great 6'0 build. He was wearing a suit much like Alex and Mexy. No tie, black jacket and slacks, white dress shirt, and black shoes. He was carrying a satchel that looked contemplatively light for someone I presume was going to teach us something to some extent.

He would have given the impression of perfection to most, but one thing stood out.

Heart Clenching Blood Red Eyes

"Hello children"

He said in a smoothe, but bone-chilling voice. He nimbly placed his bag on the desk positioned in the front of the room.

Silence

He doesn't react, just pulls out something from his bag

Two weapons I instantly recognize from my reading. Too deadly to be in any normal environment.

1\. Khopesh : An influential Egyptian hooked blade, sharpened on its inner edge.

2\. Kukri : Short, inwardly curved blade used as a traditional tool and weapon in Nepal.

The 'class' freezes

The odd character finally speaks,

"So, class, shall we begin?"

Reviews are love


	7. Chapter 7: Maria's Army Part 2

Only the plot belongs to me.

The rest belongs to MS.Stephanie Meyer...unfortunately.

"Hello children"

He said in a smooth, but bone-chilling voice. He nimbly placed his bag on the desk positioned in the front of the room.

Silence

He doesn't react, just pulls out something from his bag

Two weapons I instantly recognize from my reading. Too deadly to be in any normal environment.

1\. Khopesh: An influential Egyptian hooked blade, sharpened on its inner edge.

2\. Kukri: Short, inwardly curved blade used as a traditional tool and weapon in Nepal.

The 'class' freezes

The odd character finally speaks,

"So, class, shall we begin?"

I never would have imagined that one sentence would change my life forever.

That began the start of our training. We were placed into groups based on our nationalities and put into uncomfortable wooden bunks and uniforms. Deceptively our 'leader', Maria, wanted soldiers for an army. She already had millions, but for some reason needed us. I soon overheard her talking. Apparently, she needed more obedient officers and she assumed that if she got to us when we were young that we would grow up believing this what the right way to live. Her plan was to leisurely keep expanding her territory, a silent predator slowly killing off the rest of the ecosystem until she's the only thing left. She just needed power.

I never believed. I never will.

Our classes weren't simply preparation for battle. We learned how to use weapon, after weapon, after weapon and were punished for being too inquisitive or complaining as to why. However, we had regular school courses as well, some advanced to make us think strategically. To see if a possible future leader could be revealed.

A lion amongst the lambs they would say.

I was picked as a leader for countless, draining, exercises. Some not possibly meant for the human body to handle, but I persevered. Making sure to not talk unless spoken to be an official. Keeping my face impassive, not making any friends. No emotions, no friends, no problems.

Those who fell behind were 'sent home'. Some did so purposely to escape. I knew better.

I was light years ahead in all of my classes and could even beat some of the professors in both physical and mental battles. My male teachers seemed to take notice...shudders.

I didn't want to go home. Whatever this place was, was actually nicer.

I almost laughed at the fact.

The place I'm being held captive is the highlight of my childhood.

We would have to pass a final test when we were 18. It was an accumulation of everything learned. I was given the test 3 years earlier due to my...skill set?

They said I had the highest score they had ever seen and brought me to a strange dark room I've never seen.

Which believe me, due to my midnight escapades, is extremely unlikely.

I had never heard of what happens after this point so I kept my face impassive, as always. ..

There was shuffling, muddled voices, then the lights came on.

Needles

Torture devices of all kind

And then...

the experiments began.

Reviews are love


	8. Don't Hate Me, please?

Hi!

I'm the writer of the 'Twilight' story 'Mine'. Before anything, I would like to give you a HUGE THANK YOU! YOU ARE AMAZING! I AM JUST AN AWKWARD POTATO, SO YOUR WORDS MEAN SO MUCH! As for my updating, I have End of Year Tests, but they will be over in 1-2 weeks. As you can tell by my name, I am also dealing with things in my personal life. I am, unfortunately, suicidal and I have just started self-harm. I also have horrible anxiety. My parent's health and financial situation are also not the best and due to certain things, our household is completely divided. If anyone else is going through something similar or worse and looks at Fanfiction as an escape, you will always be welcome on my profile and be welcome to rant in the comments of my stories. I will try my very best to update next Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, but no promises. Much love from Jasper, Bella, and I! Have a great week and weekend sweeties!


	9. Chapter 8: Maria's Army Part 3

_I suppose I had my suspicions as to what would happen. One of them being that I was to be changed. It's safe to say that thought left my mind, as well as any other one I could've had at that moment._

_I had a feeling that any attempts I would've had to connect the dots would prove futile. Nonetheless, I took a few seconds to scan the room._

_It couldn't have been any bigger than the class. Large in width and length, but no more than 10 feet in height, including quite a multitude of those strange lights._

_The room was as white as snow, such a gentle and pure substance. Almost painfully ironic to be present in a place so tarnished with the colors of sin and hate, that has stained it._

_Near the middle of the room was a white, leather chair that appeared to be slightly reclined. Behind it, a white table of decent size, the top of it containing items I didn't know at the time would haunt me forever._

_Oh shit._

\--

_I refus__e to scream_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Needles filled with venom_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_Burning through my veins_

_9_

_10_

_11_

_12_

_I'm still awake_

_13_

_14_

_15_

_So much pain_

_16_

_17_

_18_

_19_

_I refuse to scream_

_20_

_21_

_22_

_23_

_Just keep counting_

_24_

_25_

_26_

_27_

_To much power_

_28_

_29_

_30_

_31_

_Try to remember_

_32_

_33_

_34_

_35_

_Sold from Charlie to Maria_

_36_

_37_

_38_

_39_

_Hurt repeatedly_

_40_

_41_

_42_

_43_

_Pain is my friend_

_44_

_45_

_46_

_47_

_Keep breathing_

_48_

_49_

_50_

_51_

_Focus on your heartbeat_

_52_

_53_

_54_

_55_

_5 seconds till you black out_

_56_

_57_

_58_

_One breath_

_59_

_60_

_Darkness_

\--

_Reviews are love_


End file.
